


A new ally

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Garrean (Garrick Ollivander/Florean Fortescue) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: In this trying time.
Relationships: Florean Fortescue/Garrick Ollivander
Series: Garrean (Garrick Ollivander/Florean Fortescue) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094009
Kudos: 1





	A new ally

Our story starts in Remus Lupin's house, Florean Fortescue is visiting with the hope of trying to find out if a scratch from werewolf Fenrir Greyback has turned him into a werewolf.

Florean hammered on the door and shouted, "Please let me in, I'm desperate!"

Remus opened the door to let a panicked Florean in.

He glanced at the scratch on his face and asked, "What happened to you?"

Florean muttered, "Fenrir and a couple of Death Eaters came to kidnap Gary, I was only trying to protect him."

Remus frowned. "Was it Greyback who scratched you?"

Florean nodded.

Remus muttered, "You're in for a rough ride, my friend."

Florean sighed. "I feared you'd say that."

Remus said, "There's a good chance you'll turn, but that doesn't mean it's definitely going to happen."

Florean mumbled, "I promised Gary I'd rescue him."

Remus patted him on the shoulder and reassured him, "Either way, I'll be here to help you through this."

Florean gasped. "You will be?"

Remus nodded and stated, "If you do indeed turn, I can help you adapt to your new life and if not, I'll still help you rescue Garrick."


End file.
